Double the Trouble
by xxActressgirlxx
Summary: Twin sisters, Bella and Ellie move to Forks against their free will. But when they encounter the Cullens, will their unbreakable bond be broken.
1. New Home, New School For Two

**So I was watching Legally Blondes and an idea popped into my head. "What if Bella was a twin?" So I made this! I just want you to know that I'm gonna put this symbol- ∞ if I have a scene I don't want to describe if it was already in the book. And also some things from the book or movie aren't gonna be in here because I may not like it, or it doesn't fit with the twin thing. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 1: New Home. New School. For Two.**

BPOV

"Oh girls what am I gonna do without you? You know you can still back out." Our mom, Renee, said almost crying. We were at the airport in Phoenix about to get on a plane but not without a goodbye from our mom. worry." I tried to reassure my mother. Tried being the key word.

"We'll be fine mom. You go with Phil, and we'll be with Charlie. No need to

"But you guys haven't seen your father for over 10 years. How can you be so sure?"

"Mom have we ever disappointed you? Besides Bells and I have each other and c'mon he's our dad and he loves us. What could go wrong?" My identical twin sister, Ellie, said. It's always Ellie who comforts people. My mom was extremely against us leaving Phoenix just because of her. And to tell you the truth I'm pretty reluctant too. I'd miss the heat. But as long as I have Ellie I think I'll be okay. After all, it was her who convinced me to do this. The night before I threw a fit about leaving but she calmed me down. **(I was gonna do a flashback, but you all know how stubborn Bella is so you can kinda guess how that went down.) **We're more than sisters we're also best friends, who tell each other everything. We've never kept anything from each other. Nothing. If Ellie wasn't doing this I wouldn't be doing this. Except we kinda had to.

"Yeah besides we wouldn't be doing this if we didn't want to." I glanced at Ellie and she looked back, knowing what I really wanted to say. _"Yeah besides, you know me and Ellie we can't be apart so if I she didn't talk me into it then I wouldn't be doing this. I mean not that she wants to do this either."_ But I knew that wouldn't convince Renee to let us get on that plane. So I did the easy thing. I lied. However that usually doesn't work. I've always been told I was a horrible liar. However, Renee was pretty gullible.

"Flight B45 to Washington, now boarding. Flight B45." A voice from overhead said.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'm gonna have to let you go. Don't forget to call everyday, and e-mail." Renee said her voicing getting louder as we walked away backwards.

"We will!" Ellie and I shouted simultaneously. I've always been clumsy, so it wasn't a surprise when I fell backwards, tripping over my own feet.

"Oh! Bells are you okay?" Ellie said reaching out her arm. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Yep, I've kinda become immune to it." I laughed. Ellie laughed and we kept walking.

The flight wasn't that long only about a half hour. Once we landed and got off the plane, we looked around for Charlie. Once we spotted him, we started to walk over.

"Ugh what a surprise it's raining." I said quietly to Ellie.

"Would you stop? We're doing this for mom. I don't want her to be unhappy, because we couldn't take a little bit of rain."

"A little bit? Face it Ellie we're never gonna be dry again." Ellie laughed. We reached Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Hi girls. I've missed you." Charlie said sincerely.

"Us too." Ellie replied.

"Well let's get home." He said, taking our bags.

The drive home was awkward. Ellie and I just kept looking at each other, wondering why Charlie wasn't talking. Once we got home, things were better. Ellie and I went upstairs to our old rooms. I put my stuff down in my room and looked around. **(you all know what Bella's room looks like so I'm not explaining it, and as for Ellie's, just pretend it looks the exact same.)**

"Hey Bella. Dad said we start school on Monday." Ellie said. "And since today's Sunday… we start tomorrow." I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed.

"It sucks that we start in the middle of the semester." Ellie nodded and walked out.

EPOV

"Ellie wake up! C'mon wake up!" I woke up to Bella shaking me. "C'mon Elle we start Forks High today. Ugh!" I laughed. I know she was frustrated with the whole, new home, new school thing, but my sister could definitely be funny when she didn't want to be.

"I'm up, I'm up." I wasn't what you would call, an early riser. I like to stay up late. However, my sister is definitely not a stay-up-late kind of girl. Bella loves waking up just after sunrise. I like waking up just after sunset. We may look alike, but we are different in some ways.

Bella and I left the house ten past seven. Dad said the school was just a few minutes down the road. He gave us directions and Bella drove our new car. It was a Chevy pickup truck. Perfect for us, might I add.

When we got to the school we noticed a lot of people staring at us. It was very uncomfortable. I mean it's like they've never seen twins before.

"Everyone's staring." Bella pointed out the obvious.

"Like I hadn't noticed. I mean it's like we're aliens that have come to take them all back to our home planet." I laughed. Bella laughed too and we kept walking into the first building. We made it to the office, without dying of embarrassment, got our schedules and a map of the school, and left for homeroom. Bella and I were in two separate homerooms, which, of course, sucked.

As I was walking to homeroom, I was stopped by a boy. He was smiling way too wide, to the point where it was scaring me.

"Hey, uh your- you're uh Isabella?" He looked pretty certain, but said it as a question.

"Actually that's my sister." I said. I was about to introduce myself but he did it instead.

"Oh so your Ellen?" Ellen. Ugh. Way too formal.

"Ellie." He repeated it and smiled.

"Oh um I'm uh I'm Mike." This guy was really annoying me. I was gonna be late for homeroom, and considering it's my first day, that's not good. I don't want my first impression to be someone who's always late.

"Look Mike I gotta get to homeroom. I'll see you around." I walked away and heard him mumble a quick, "Bye".

My first few classes were pretty uneventful. Then came lunch, where I met up with Bella.

BPOV

"Bells!" I turned around to see Ellie walking towards me. I stopped walking towards the lunch table Jessica and Eric were sitting at, and waited for Ellie to catch up.

"Hey Elle, so how were your classes?" I asked as she stopped in front of me. We started walking towards the table.

"Boring. What about you?" I laughed. Ellie always found school boring.

"Eh. Nothing major. So meet anyone?"

"Just this one annoying guy, Mike." She whispered to me. He was probably around here somewhere.

We got to the table and sat down next to each other. When some guy decided to speak. I think his name was Tyler, but I wasn't so sure.

"Whoa guys. Pinch me I must be dreaming. I'm seeing double beauty." We blushed and pushed our hand behind our ears at the same time.

We talked for about ten minutes until I decided to look around the cafeteria. I noticed five teenagers, all staring at me and Ellie. I got confused.

"Who are they?" I asked the table. Everyone looked to what I was looking at.

"The Cullens." Angela answered simply.

"They moved here from Alaska like two years ago. And they're all together. Like _together_ together. They're all adopted. They're foster parents, Dr. Cullen and Esme Cullen, like, can't have kids so they just adopted. They went a little overboard if you ask me." Jessica explained. "The blonde one is Rosalie Hale, and she's with Emmet, the big one. The short one is Alice; she's really weird, and sometimes she just like spaces out, for no reason. Anyway, she's with Jasper, the other blonde one." Interesting, but she left one out.

"What about him?" She knew who I was talking about.

"Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, obviously, but he doesn't date. So don't even try." You could tell by the way she was speaking that she was one of the girls who was rejected, no doubt.

"Wasn't planning on it." Ellie and I replied.

When the bell rang, Ellie and I made our way to our next class, Biology, which we happened to have together. **(Don't get mad. I was debating for a while whether they should both be in the same Biology class or not. I came up with something that I could do if I did. But you'll just have to wait till that happens to find out what I mean.) **When we got to the class we noticed there were two seats empty and both were separated. Well kinda, I mean one was by the window and the other was in the middle, and they were in the same row. Also, they were next to each other, with a gap between the two seats, but still they were separated. The worse part was, one was next to Mike and the other was next to Edward Cullen.

"Ah. The Swan twins in the same class. Well this will be confusing. Well uh, Isabella why don't you sit next to Edward and Ellen you sit next to Mike, there." I could tell Ellie was annoyed by her partner, but I wasn't gonna say anything.

We took our seats. As soon as I sat down…

(You know how Edward reacts.)

"Man Bella. What happened with Edward?" Ellie asked as we walked out.

"I have no clue. He acted as if I was gonna do something to him. I felt so uncomfortable." She laughed and we walked towards our next class, which, surprisingly, we had the same one again. Too bad I hated it. Gym. Ugh my clumsiness just makes me hate it more. Ellie's lucky she is klutz free. Not fair if you ask me. We're twins we should both be clumsy. But no, Ellie had to be the lucky one.

Gym was absolutely horrible. I fell down five times, and got hit in the head with the ball, during dodge ball, twice. Even Ellie laughed, but can you blame her? I didn't get mad though, because I could see in her eyes that she felt bad for me.

After school we walked through the parking lot and to our tuck. People were still staring and I didn't know why. They had to of known that we were. Just then Edward and his family walked out and everyone turned to either look at me or Edward. Man gossip travels fast it was just three hours ago. Edward and I locked eyes for a split second and then I shook it off.

"Gees what is with that Edward dude?" Ellie asked me.

"I don't but he's kinda creeping me out a little."

"Actually I think you're the one creeping him out." Ellie said as she got into the truck. We both laughed.

"Well honestly I don't care. If he wants to hate me, he can hate me. After all, he's just one person."

"True. But there are five of them."

**So what'd you think? Please review! I don't care if it's good or bad. The more reviews the faster I'll update! This is my first AU story so please help me out! I just want you to know that SOME stuff that was in the book won't be in my story. It's either because I have a better way of doing it or it just doesn't fit. Also some stuff will be out of order. And just remember when they say they tell each other everything, they mean EVERYTHING. :)**

**Okay so I'm wondering about how Bella and Ellie figure out the Cullen's secret. Ellie will find out there's no doubt, but what I want to know is when do you want her to. Do you want 1. Her and Bella to find out at the same time or 2. Ellie finds out after Bella does? Please review and say only 1 or 2 and then explain why. If you have another idea or want to say something on what could happen if Ellie found out after then please tell me cause I kinda have a view on both but would like some of your ideas to be in the story too. Please tell me!!!**

**I will not be updating to 2010. I really just want to see how the feedback is before I continue, but I have already started writing the next few chapters. So please review and if I get enough I MIGHT update before 2010. MIGHT!**

** -xxActressgirlxx**


	2. Where'd He Go?

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 2: Where'd He Go?**

EPOV

The first day of school was a total drag. Almost everyone I met was either annoying, a jerk, a or an attention hog. I mean don't get me wrong. I don't judge people on my first impressions, but some of them they're personalities are just out in the open for everyone to see. Angela, however, is definitely none of these things. She seems like an extremely sweet girl. I can kinda tell we're gonna be friends.

Then there are others. The Cullens. They're so mysterious and I plan on getting to know them. That is, of course, if they let me. Edward seems like the odd type. He was so weird with Bella today in Bio. I didn't get it. The whole class he just glared at her as if she committed a crime or something. And I know my sister, she wouldn't harm a fly. Well maybe she would, but c'mon doesn't everyone want to rid them of our planet? Anyways, off topic. The Cullens, I need to figure them out. They're so distant from the rest of the world.

"ELLIE!" I jumped when Charlie and Bella shouted my name.

"Oh! Gosh! Why do you have to yell?"

"Sorry but we've been calling you for the last 5 minutes. And you haven't even touched your dinner." Bella explained to me.

"Guess I'm just not that hungry." I said getting up. I went upstairs and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I still couldn't get the Cullens out of my head. I heard a knock at the door that I didn't realize I closed. "Hm?"

"Can I come in?" I heard Bella say as she opened the door.

"Yeah." I answered sitting up. She came in and sat down on my bed.

"Alright so what's up with you?" She asked me. I could never get anything passed her.

"What do you mean?" I tried playing dumb but seriously it's so clear to her I can tell just by her face.

"Please, you can't lie anymore than I can. You've had this weird face on all night, What's going on in that mind?" She said gesturing to my head. I might as well tell her. I mean its not a critical thing but she's my best friend.

"It's just… the Cullens." She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "They're just so mysterious. I feel like…" I thought about how to word my words for this next sentence. "… like they're different from us. I mean how Edward reacted today in Bio, and Jessica was saying how Alice is really weird. How she spaces out for no reason during class."

"C'mon Elle. I'll admit it was a little weird with Edward today, but everyone spaces out during class. Besides you can't go by what other people tell you. For all you know Jessica and Alice have a history and now she's making things up about her. And you've only known them for one day. You have a lot of time to get to know them. We're gonna be here for a while." That was true. Bella always knew what to say. And it's true I haven't said one word to them, so I don't know them. I can't go off what other people say.

Bella left the room and I just sat there thinking. I don't know how long it was, but after a while I fell asleep.

I woke up Tuesday morning in the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I must've fallen asleep after Bella left.

I got off the bed and took a hot shower. When I was done I got dressed, blow dried my hair, and put it in a pony tail. I heard Bella fall down the stairs, again, and ran to help her up.

"Why do you fall down the stairs everyday." I said laughing as I helped her up.

"Because you were the lucky one that came with coordination." She laughed with me and we walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Charlie had already left, probably before we woke up. We each grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. I was driving today and we got there faster than yesterday. I don't know if it was because I drove faster or if it was just because we knew where we were going today.

"Do you think Edward will be the same today?" I laughed looking at Bella as we walked into the school. She just looked at me. "Yeah, I know." I looked around the parking lot and Bella and I exchanged glances when we saw the Cullens staring at us. However we both realized someone was missing. Edward.

BPOV

When we were in the parking lot, and Ellie and I both exchanged glances when realized that he wasn't here today. Maybe he was just late. Yeah that's it. I'm getting my hopes up and I don't know why, after yesterday, I would be nervous that he wasn't here. Well I guess I'll find out at lunch.

When lunch came I was… excited? My excitement faded when I looked over to the Cullen table and realized he really wasn't here today. Well at least Biology would be normal… somewhat normal. I also realized Mike wasn't here today. Maybe Mr. Banner will let Ellie and I sit together. That'd be great.

Biology was pretty boring since Ellie and I couldn't sit together. Without Edward I felt way more comfortable though. All we did was watch a movie on a lab we're going to be doing next week. Ellie and I already did the lab at our school in Phoenix so it should be pretty easy. But the idea of working cooperatively with Edward frightens me.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Gym was hell. History was boring. Pretty much the rest of the week was the same. No Edward.

When Monday came I wasn't very into to going to school. I never am, but each day I was looking forward to seeing if Edward was going to show up. I still don't know why I want to see him so bad. He hated me.

I had a feeling he wasn't going to be here today either so I wasn't going to get my hopes up again.

EPOV

I was looking around the parking lot, I've done this every morning for the past week. Bella stopped after Thursday, knowing he probably wasn't going to show up for a while. For some reason I kept my hopes up; however he still wasn't here. Bella and I walked inside and went to homeroom.

"Told you he wasn't gonna be here for a while." Bella said as we walked.

"Well… you never know." Bella couldn't disagree with me there. It's not like she was a psychic. She couldn't tell the future. If she could I'd know about it.

The day went slow and boring. When lunch finally came I took a seat next to Bella. I looked over to the Cullen table and there sitting next to Alice, was Edward.

BPOV

Ellie nudged me in my ribs seconds after we sat down. She pointed to the Cullen table. When I looked over I saw him. Edward.

**Okay so once again I'm wondering about how Bella and Ellie figure out the Cullen's secret. Like I said before, Ellie will find out, but I want to know when you want her to. Do you want 1. Her and Bella to find out at the same time or 2. Ellie finds out after Bella does? Please review and say only 1 or 2 and then explain why. If you have another idea or want to say something on what could happen if Ellie found out after then please tell me cause I kinda have a view on both but would like some of your ideas to be in the story too. Please tell me!!!**

**Please review the more reviews I get the faster I update! I know everyone says that but for me it's true. In fact I'm probably continuing my story One Sign Can Change Your Life after a year because of the amazing reviews I get from it. So if you want more. REVIEW!!!**

**-xxAtressgirlxx**


	3. Biology

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 3: Biology**

**BPOV**

Biology will be interesting. We're doing the lab today and since Edward's back it will be hard. I was hoping he wouldn't be here so I could work with Ellie. Mike's been absent with the flu the past couple school days. Hopefully Ellie will be able to work with us.

I went through lunch, sneaking a few glances at Edward, every time he was looking back, which was why I would look away so quickly. I could tell Ellie wanted to do the same, but when she realized I was looking she probably figured it would look weird if we both looked at the same time. (being twins we have a tendency to do things at the same time)

When the bell rang, Ellie and I walked to Biology.

"It'll be fine. We've already done this lab, and if he reacts the same way he won't talk to you. Which means you'll be able to do the lab by yourself." Ellie said. I just hope she's right.

I sat down and looked back at Ellie. She gave me a face that read "good luck" but I could tell by her eyes she was being sarcastic. In return I gave her a "thanks a lot" look, which also held sarcasm.

"Hello." A voice, behind me, said. I turned to look into the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen. Wait a second. Weren't they black last time? He probably got contacts.

"Um…hi." I said back I could feel Ellie's eyes on us.

"I don't think I got a chance to properly introduce myself. My names Edward Cullen. And your Bella." Maybe you didn't get a chance to introduce yourself cause you were too busy giving me the death glare.

"How do you know my name?" Everyone gets Ellie and I confused, and the person that doesn't is the one that hasn't been here all week. That makes no sense.

"It's a small town. I'm pretty sure everyone knows your name."

"No I mean how'd you know I was Bella? And why did you call me Bella anyways?"

"You and Ellie have different color eyes. And I'm sorry do you prefer Isabella?" Huh?

"No Bella's fine. But Ellie has brown eyes and I have brown eyes. They're the same color." I said stating the obvious. Those contacts aren't working too well if he honestly thinks we have different color eyes. Before he could answer Mr. Banner started the class.

"Okay now students, we are going to start the lab. Remember to work cooperatively with you partner." He said. "Yes Ellen?" she must have raised her hand.

"…" she paused, probably frustrated about him calling her Ellen. I stifled a laugh. "Um… I don't have a partner. Mike has the flu." Please tell her she can work with us. I turned back and she looked at me for a second. I got an "I'm trying" vibe off her.

"Ah yes well-" He was cut off.

"Uh Mr. Banner? She can work with us." Tyler suggested. No! Let her work with her sister!

"Alright then. Ellen you can work with Tyler and Eric." Their faces lit up, as Ellie walked over to their table with her books. She glanced at me with an annoyed face. This time I could hold the laugh completely in. I accidently let out a small giggle, which thankfully no one heard, especially Ellie. "Alright class, get started with your lab."

"Well your eyes are different shades of brown." I was surprised he remembered what we were talking about before we were interrupted.

"Oh." I said letting it go. There's no possible way he would be able to know we had different shades of brown eyes. We didn't even know that.

"So how do you like Forks?" He asked. Ha. What a joke.

"Um… well it's okay I guess. It rains WAY too much but I guess I'll have to put up with it." I answered truthfully.

"So you don't like the rain?" He asked amused.

"No. Any cold wet thing I don't really…" I trailed off. He chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. So if you don't like the rain, then why did you come to the rainiest place in America?" I pondered my answer for a moment.

"Well for my mom. She just got remarried and…" He cut me off.

"You don't like the guy?"

"No. Phil's nice. It's just… Phil plays baseball and he travels a lot. My mom stayed home with us, but she wasn't happy. She never told us but we could tell. Ellie's the one who talked me into coming here. I mean I don't really like it here, but where she goes I go. We're kind of a package deal." I finished. I don't know why but I felt like I could talk to him about anything.

"So now you're both unhappy?" He asked.

"No. Well at least not both of us anyway. Ellie's fine. At least she says she is. Growing up in Phoenix the weather hardly changes. I guess she just likes the change. I mean she was absolutely ecstatic about the snow a couple days ago. We've never exactly seen snow before. Until we moved here."

"You've never seen snow before?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well… on T.V, but that's it."

We continued our conversation with random topics, while working on the lab. When Edward asked me a question that made me smile.

"So you and Ellie… you guys seem extremely close for sisters. How's that possible?" I smiled wide. This was a question we were asked a lot. Most sisters fight all the time, but not us.

"Well... I don't know. We've always been close so…" I was interrupted by Mr. Banner. He was giving instructions on what to do. I had no idea the class period was over. Edward and I had finished our lab ten minutes ago. Ellie kept looking over throughout the period. I knew I would have to explain everything to her later. Everything.

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get the chapter up tonight and it was basically just a small discussion to really start the story off. I hope you liked it and the next chapter will definitely be longer!**

**Okay so once again I'm wondering about how Bella and Ellie figure out the Cullen's secret. Like I said before, Ellie will find out, but I want to know when you want her to. Do you want…**

**Her and Bella find out at the same time **

**Or**

**Ellie finds out after Bella does**

**Please review and say only 1 or 2 and then explain why. **

**If you have another idea or want to say something on what could happen if Ellie found out after then please tell me cause I kinda have a view on both but would like some of your ideas to be in the story too. Please tell me!!!**

**Please review the more reviews I get the faster I update! I know everyone says that but for me it's true. So if you want more chapters. REVIEW!!!**

**-xxAtressgirlxx**


	4. A NOTE YOU MUST READ SERIOUSLY!

Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but I have writers block. So that's my excuse. Basically what this is for is I still don't know what to do. **SHOULD BELLA AND ELLIE FIND OUT AT THE SAME TIME OR NOT?!?!** I really want your input and only two people have actually commented on this and their both different so that doesn't put me anywhere. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** review on what you think just tell me Bella and Ellie should find out at the same time or at different times. If you don't tell me I will have to do it my own way but I'm torn between both so it will take me really long to update anyways. I **WILL NOT** update until I've come to a conclusion of how they find out. So if you want more chapters then you have to review!!!

-xxActressgirlxx


	5. Fainting Blood Part 1

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 4: Fainting Blood Part 1**

BPOV

That night, after I finished telling Ellie about my conversation with Edward in Bio and her hour of questions, I decided I would go to sleep early. It was only nine o clock so it took me awhile, but after a half hour of tossing and turning I finally got to sleep. I could have sworn I heard the floorboard creek but that was probably just Charlie coming home…

EPOV

Bella just finished telling me about what happened with Edward in Biology. From what I could tell he likes her, and by the way she was talking, she likes him back. If only there was a way to get them together.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I really wish I could just graduate and sleep in every day. School sucks.

"Bout time you woke up. I don't know how you can get ready in the time you give yourself. We have to leave in 20 minutes!" Bella complained from the bathroom.

"Not all of us are morning people. I swear I don't know how-"

"-we're sisters." She interrupted me.

"Ha. Oh that's why." We both laughed and I finally got out of bed. 5 minutes later I was downstairs having breakfast. "And you say I don't give myself enough time." I said as I was looking to see what to have for breakfast. She rolled her eyes at me with a smile. I sat down with a bowl of cereal and started eating.

"It's your turn to drive today." Bella said as she tossed me the keys. We left the house to start a day of hell. Though I was kind of curious as to what would happen with Edward today…

BPOV

When we got to the school I noticed the Cullen's were staring at us. I locked eyes with Edward and couldn't seem to look away. He looked away, but for some reason I still didn't look away. I couldn't. When Ellie started to speak I finally managed to look away.

"What are you- Oh." Ellie giggled. She was probably gonna ask what I was staring at, but she followed my gaze and figured it out for herself. "Someone likes a Cullen." She sang.

"Would you stop I don't even know him."

"That doesn't mean anything. I once watchedthis movie where-" I cut her off

"- a girl fell in love with a guy at first sight and they got married a month later hardly knowing each other. One problem. This is real life Elle. That kinda stuff doesn't happen." I said.

"It could. You never know." I laughed.

Class was really boring. When lunch finally came I sat down in my usual seat next to Ellie. I looked over to the Cullen table, but someone was missing. Edward. I looked around thinking maybe he just didn't sit down yet. I saw him at a table in the corner of the Cafeteria. He looked in my eyes and gestured me over.

Ellie looked over and asked, "Is he talking to you?" Edward nodded as if he heard what Ellie said.

" I think so?" I said in a questioning voice. I got up, glanced at Ellie and walked over. I sat down across from Edward and smiled. "Hi."

"Hello." he said returing the smile.

"This is different." I said.

"Yes, it is."

He asked me more about my background. Which if it was anyone else I probably would have kept quiet, but I felt different around Edward. He was different. I didn't even notice the cafeteria was empty till Ellie came over.

"Hey Bells, the bell rang a couple minutes ago. We're gonna be late to Bio." I looked up at her and stood up.

"Oh. Right." I turned to Edward. "You coming?" He was still sitting down and didn't look like he was going anywhere.

"No I, uh, I'm not going to class." He stated.

"Your ditching?" Ellie asked.

"It's always healthy to ditch every once in a while." I looked at him quizically.

"Oh...kay. I guess we'll see you later then." Ellie and I said at the same time. He chuckled. It was like music.

"Goodbye Bella. Ellie." We waved and walked away.

Of course we were late to Biology, but it was to be expected.

"Sorry Mr. Banner. Bella's locker wouldn't open." Ellie said and gave him an apologetic look. She knew I was a horrible liar.

"It's fine girls, just take a seat. Okay class today we will be doing blood typing today. It is very important that you follow the directions carefully with this lab." I froze. Blood? Really? I looked at Ellie and she looked the same, obviously. Her face was frozen and nervous. I may be the only one that's klutzy, but we both can't stand the sight or smell of blood. It's worse for me though. I usually faint. Ellie mostly just gets nocious.

Mike volunteered to example the lab. The second he pricked his finger and I saw the blood my stomach clenched. I felt utterly sick and faint. I looked at Ellie and she looked like she was about to puke. Ellie and I both raised our hands and at the same time asked, "Mr. Banner can I please go to the nurse?"

"Feeling sick?" He asked. We both nodded. "Go ahead." We got up and nearly ran out of the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"Not really." I felt very light headed. "Can we go outside and get some fresh air. I can still smell the blood."

"Yeah lets go." We went out to the parking lot and sat up against the wall of the school. I still felt faint. The world around me starting getting blurry, and the last thing I saw was Edward walking toward us. Then I blacked out.

**EPOV**

Bella and I left Biology. I felt really sick from Mike's blood. This is when I'm thankful I don't get as sick as Bella does. She looked really pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really" she answered. "Can we go outside and get some fresh air. I can smell the blood." Honestly so could I.

"Yeah let's go." Bella and I walked out of the school and into the parking lot. We sat up against the wall of the building. I put my head inbetween my legs, trying to get rid of the nociousness. I looked up and saw Edward walking over to us. When I looked over at Bella I noticed her eyes were closed. She fell over and her head landed on my shoulder.

"Bella!" Edward called and ran over at almost unhuman speed.


	6. Fainting Blood Part 2

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 5: Fainting Blood Part 2**

**EPOV**

"Why are you so calm?" Edward asked me.

"Because this happens all the time. Neither of us can stand the sight or smell of blood. For Bella it's worse." I answered. She just fainted! She'll wake up in, maybe, five minutes. No big deal.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked. What was so funny?

"Nothing." He stated but a smile was twitching at the corners of his lips.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, my vision was blurry. But I could see Ellie and... Edward? No way.

"Bella? Bells? You awake?" Ellie asked.

"What- what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. Are you alright? Do you want to go to the nurse?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm fine." My vision was still a little blurry, and my stomach felt really sick, but it wasn't anything too serious. I just hope I can get out of gym. "How are you Elle?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Still feeling sick but other than that, I'm fine." She answered.

"Are you guys up to going back to class? If you would like, I could drive you home?" Edward asked.

Ellie and I shared a look. When I was about to say no, Ellie interupted. "That'd be great." I glared at her. "Bella you look really pale and I still feel really sick." I couldn't argue. I felt horrible and I'm not the best liar. Even when I try my hardest Ellie can see through it.

"Alright. Let's go." Ellie helped me up. My legs felt really wobbly, and I felt like if Ellie and Edward weren't holding onto me, on either side, I'd be on the ground.

When we got to his car, Edward helped us in the back seat. I layed my weight on Ellie. After Edward got in the front seat, he looked back at us. "My father is a doctor. He works at Forks Hospital, would you like me to take you, he might be able to get rid of your sick feelings."

"No, no doctors!" I said. Ellie laughed.

"Bella sees a doctor on almost a weekly basis. She's very accident prone." Ellie said in between giggles.

"Hey! That's-"

"Yes it is." Ellie stated.

"Okay but it's-"

"Oh I'm sorry is it daily?" I got quiet. Edward started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"How do you know what each others going to say before they say it?" He asked. We do? I hadn't even noticed. Apparently we both looked confused when he looked back, because he started to explain. "Bella, you started to say something and before you even said anything Ellie could have interupted, she retaliated." He said.

"Seriously? Hmm. Maybe that's why whenever we had conversations in front of people they'd start laughing. Wierd." This made him laugh harder.

"You guys seriously never noticed?" He asked.

"No." We said.

Ten minutes later we got home and Ellie and I went inside. I went upstairs to my room and layed down on the bed. I still felt seriously sick but laying down made my stomach feel better.

"Hey Bells... can I ask you something?" Ellie came into my room hesitantly.

"Yeah of course. Anything. So what's up?" I could see hesitance and confusion in her eyes. "Um... Edward." She paused as if she thought she was being stupid.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"Well... have you noticed anything wierd about him?" What?

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm just-" She started to walk out. I stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"No. Elle. What? Tell me what your thinking." I said.

"Well. I've been thinking. He seems different. I don't know. It just seems like..." She trailed off.

"He's totally different from everyone else. And like _different _different?" I offered.

"You noticed too?" She asked me.

"Yeah I kinda figured when he acted so wierd in Bio."

"Yeah." We laughed. "Bells?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I really want to figure this out. Like do you think he's even human?" I thought about that for a second

"I don't know. We'll figure it out though."

"How?"

"Well, we'll just have to go over everything we have and see where it leads us."

"Hopefully to an answer." Ellie said.

**Okay I'm really trying to get these chapters up faster. I'm sorry they're so short. I'm trying to make them long but I like to find a good place to end and If I can end on a cliff hanger I will. (But don't worry if I ever end on a cliffhanger I will try my best to get the next one up fast.) **

**Right now, I know exactly how the story is going to go, but if you have any suggestions then please review and I'll try to put them in the story. Thank you so much for reading! Please Review it makes me write faster!!! :)**


	7. Maybe, Maybe Not?

**Double The Trouble**

**Chapter 6: Fainting Blood Part 2**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next day with sun shining through my window. Yay it's sunny for the first time since we came here. I ran down the stairs and ate breakfast with Bella. Ten minutes later we were out the door and on our way to school. When we got out we looked around the parking lot but there was no shiny silver Volvo. Maybe they're late...

When Lunch time came around we all ate outside. Bella and I looked around for the Cullens but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Don't waste your time they don't come to school when it's sunny." Jessica said.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them all hiking or something. Tried that out on my parents. Not a chance."

Well we'll just have to wait till tomorrrow. There's no way Forks would have two sunny days in a row. It's not natural.

The next day at school, when we got out of the car, Edward was staring at us. He locked eyes with Bella. I looked over at her, and she looked short of breath and wouldn't stop staring into his eyes, almost as if she couldnt look away.

"Hey uh... Ellie? Bella?" Mike said to us. I didn't even realize he was there until he spoke. I turned to him but Bella was still looking at Edward.

"Oh. Hey Mike." I said with disinterest, still looking at my sister.

"Um... well I-I was just-just uh.. wondering if y-you would uh like t-to go to the d-dance... with m-me?" He stuttered. Oh god no. I looked over at him and came up with a quick excuse.

"Isn't it girls choice?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I just really want to go with you."

"Oh. Um I'm sorry Mike but Bella and I are going to Seattle that week." I said looking back at Bella. Edward broke the stare and Bella looked over.

"You should ask Jessica." Bella said. Hmm. She was listening.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah she um keeps talking about the dance and really wants someone to ask her." I said.

"I'm sure she'll say yes." Bella said.

"Jessica? Alright. Okay thanks." Mike said walking away. I looked back over at Edward. He started making his way over to us. When he finally reached us he looked back at Bella and the staring contest was on. "Hi." I said to Edward. He broke the stare with Bella and looked at me.

"Hello Ellie. Hello Bella." He smiled at both of us. I realized his eyes looked more golden than before. Is that even possible? I know some people's eyes change from green to blue or something like that, but I didn't even think gold was a normal color for eyes. Well that's just something else to add to the list of things that will get us closer to what he is.

"So I was thinking, your truck doesn't seem like it would make it to Seattle with one tank of gas. So would you like me to take you guys? I've been thinking of going for a while now." How did he know we were going to Seattle? Might as well add Super Hearing to the list.

"Uh," I exchanged a glance with Bella, "Yeah. That'd um... that'd be great. Thanks." I smiled at him. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Well guess we gotta get to class. See you later Edward!" Bella and I said as we walked away.

"See you." He replied.

**BPOV**

The first few periods were boring and uneventful. I just wanted Lunch to hurry up. Ellie told me she wanted to tell me something, but didn't tell me what it was about. When Lunch finally came I walked up to Ellie and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." She obviously knew what I was talking about, because she right away looked over at the Cullen table, and saw that Edward wasn't there. She pointed to a table on the far right corner of the cafeteria, occupied by only one person. Edward. I nodded and we walked over.

"Hey. Mind if Ellie sits with us?" I asked Edward.

"Of course not." He replied with a smile.

We sat across from Edward. "So you guys seem like your so close you don't do anything without the other." He assumed.

"That's cause we don't. Well except falling. Bella takes care of that." Ellie said laughing. I noticed Edward was laughing too.

"Hey!" I said hitting her shoulder, laughing myself.

"What? It's not my fault you got very unlucky." She said.

"Whatever."

"So do you ever fight?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I can't even remember the last time we fought. Let alone what it was about." I said.

"Me neither. I think the last time we got close to fighting was the night before we came to Forks." Ellie said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bella didn't want to leave Mom. She and Dad never really got along too much. Still don't."

"Oh."

"So what about you? Are you and your siblings close?" I asked.

"Depends what you call close." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well theres no way were as close as you, I mean we fight a lot, but we get along pretty well."

"Oh well, no siblings can get along all the time. Even us." I said.

"Doubt that."

We talked for the rest of Lunch until the bell rang, and we walked to Bio together. It was very boring. We just watched some video about cells. Why anyone would want to watch it I have no idea. When the bell finally rang, Ellie and I walked to Gym. Once again I got hurt a couple times. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but I'm not.

After school, Ellie and I walked to our truck together. It was such a boring day except for lunch and I just wanted to get home.

We pulled into the driveway after a ten minute drive and got out. When we go into the house Ellie and I went up to my room.

"So Elle, what'd you want to talk about?" I asked her. She looked confused. "Before school you told me you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh right. Well actually I've been realizing things that Edward can do or characteristics he has that no one else can." She said. "I want to figure this out."

"Me too. So what have you been noticing?" I asked.

"Well... Is gold a normal eye color, or black even?" Gold and Black?

"Don't think so. But I've noticed his eyes too. Black one day, Gold the next?" I asked.

"Exactly. I know sometimes eyes change colors but it's usually with like green or blue."

"Yeah. Well what else has he shown?" I said going over to my computer, pulling _Google_ up and typing in the features.

Ellie walked over and said, "Enhanced hearing."

"What?"

"Yeah he was across the lot today when I told Mike we were going to Seattle and I made that up on the spot. There's no way he could have heard me, but he did."

"Alright." I said typing it in.

"What about the sun thing?"

"Oh yeah they didn't come to school yesterday because it was sunny. That's a good one."

"Oh and Bells when you first when unconcious from the blood he ran over. Fast. Like really fast. faster than humanly possible."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I typed it in and pushed enter and a couple different things came up. The first was the Quiluete legends and the next was the "Cold Ones". I read over it quietly.

"So what like, Vampires?" Ellie said.

"I guess, but it says here they're super strong. I don't think they've shown any strongness, besides Emmet of course, but he could just live at the gym." I said.

"True."

"How about the whole blood thing?"

"Huh?"

"What are the chances Edward decides to ditch class the day we were doing blood typing. Mr. Banner didn't tell us about it, so it could have been just a coincidence, but still."

"I don't think it was a coincidence. After you passed out, I told him we were sensitive to blood he laughed as if it was some kind of inside joke. They could actually be Vampires."

"Well we'll just have to see if they show any super strength." I said favoriting and exiting the site and then shutting down the computer.

**Hey sorry I havn't updated for a while but I didn't have too much time. However right now I'm in New York for my brothers hockey team. They're at nationals so I'll have a lot of extra time. Plus the car ride is like 7 hours. So I should be able to put up two or three chapters while I'm here. Hope you liked the chapter and please review!!! 3 3 3**


End file.
